familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Romney List of Famous Descendants
See also: * Romney Family Ancestry * Wikipedia Romney Family * Wikipedia Pratt Family * Romney-Huntsman-Pratt-Eyring-Kimball Family Tree - Major political-religious-scientific connections of the descendants of Jared Pratt. A B C D E * Eyring, Camilla (1894-1987) - ( CCRomney, MPRomney, MRomney, GRomney5, GRomney4, TRomney, GRomney3, GRomney2, GRomney1) Wife of LDS Church President, Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985) * Eyring, Henry (1901-1981) - American Chemist, brother of Camilla Eyring * Eyring, Henry B. (1933-) - LDS Church Apostle with doctorate in education, son of Henry Eyring. F G H I/J K * Kimball, Spencer L. (1918-2003) - ( CEyring, CCRomney, MPRomney, MRomney, GRomney5, GRomney4, TRomney, GRomney3, GRomney2, GRomney1) an American lawyer and law professor. Co-Founder of Utah Chapter of ACLU. Eldest Son of Camilla and Spencer Kimball. R * Romney, Artemsia (1904-1993) - , sister of Marion G. Romney and wife of Provo Mayor - Ariel Smith Ballif (1901-1995) * Romney, Clyde A (1943-2006) - ( CRomney, MARomney, GRomney6, MRomney, GRomney5, GRomney4, TRomney, GRomney3, GRomney2, GRomney1), was the Chief of Staff to U.S. Congressman Ron Packard of California. LDS Church Leader. * Romney, Gaskell (1871-1955) - son of Miles Park Romney and Hannah Hood Hill. Gaskell would be a candidate for County Commissioner 1931 as a Republican. * Romney, George (1734-1802) - (JRomney, GRomney3, GRomney2, GRomney1) - was a famous painter in Lancaster, England. * Romney, George (1831-1920) was the son of Miles and Elizabeth. He married Jane Jamieson (March 15, 1850– ) and Vilate Ellen Douglas. He was a Bishop with the LDS church and played a role in the early development of the state of Utah. * Romney, G.Ott. (1892-1973) - G. Ott Romney (December 12, 1892 – May 3, 1973) was born in Salt Lake City, the son of George Ernst and Hannah, and died in Alexandria, Virginia. He was the third head football coach at Brigham Young University, coaching for nine years from 1928 to 1936. * Romney, George S. (1874-1935) - father of Elder Marion G. Romney, President of LDS Bannock Academy, President of LDS Northern States Mission, died in Mission Field. * Romney, George W., Gov. (1907-1995) ( GRomney, MPRomney, MRomney, GRomney5, GRomney4, TRomney, GRomney3, GRomney2, GRomney1) - President of AMC, Governor of Michigan and 1968 candidate for U.S. President. * Romney, Keith (1913-2003) - son of Miles Archibald Romney, was automobile dealer and LDS Church branch president in Las Cruces, New Mexico 1941–1950. He was a member of the El Paso Stake Presidency from 1952–1962, bishop of the Las Cruces Ward 1962–65, mission president of the West Spanish American Mission in Los, Angeles, California between 1965–67, and president of the Southeast Mexican Mission, Vera Cruz, Mexico from 1967–69. * Romney, Keith B. - Son of Vernon B Romney, called the Father of Condonimiums for building the first project in 1960 Salt Lake. * Romney, Lurlene (1900-1982) - Became a Carmelite cloistered nun, sister of Marion G Romney. * Romney, Marion G., Elder (1897-1988) - ( GSRomney, MPRomney, MRomney, GRomney5, GRomney4, TRomney, GRomney3, GRomney2, GRomney1) Apostle of the LDS Church. * Romney, Miles (1806-1877) - ( GRomney5, GRomney4, TRomney, GRomney3, GRomney2, GRomney1) - English Immigrant to America / Architect of St George Tabernacle. * Romney, Miles Park (1843-1904) - ( MRomney, GRomney5, GRomney4, TRomney, GRomney3, GRomney2, GRomney1) - Leader of Mormon Colonies in Mexico. * Romney, Vernon B. (1924-) - son of Vernon C. and first cousin of George W., served two terms as Attorney General of the State of Utah from 1969 to 1976. He was defeated in a 1976 bid for governor. * Willard Mitt Romney (1947-) - Governor of Massachusetts and 2008,2012 Candidate for U.S. President. Son of George W. Romney. * Scott Romney - was a trustee at the Michigan State University and candidate for Michigan Attorney General in 1998. He is an attorney in Michigan and serves on several boards, including Compuware Corporation. Son of George W. Romney. Category:Descendancy lists